Sterek Story 2 - My Mate
by graces101
Summary: This is the sequel to Sterek story 1 - Not good enough. It's set about a year after this. Derek knows that Stiles is his mate and he wants him to be but Derek won't clam him and Stiles doesn't know why.
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourite my story, Sterek part 1 – Not good enough. I had no idea what to write for a sequel but then it just came to me so I thought I would write chapter one and see what everyone thinks. If you like it I will write more. _

_Some of Stiles thoughts and feelings were my own from not so long ago but I'm fine now, well not fine but better than I was._

**_I know Teen Wolf is American but I'm from Wales so please if there are words that I have got wrong, such as writing mobile phone_****_instead_****_of cell phone please tell me._**

**_I don't own teen wolf or any of its characters._**

**_And please review! Thanks :-D_**

**_Writing in Bold and Italic is when Derek's wolf is talking to Derek from inside him._**  
  
**Chapter One,**

**Stiles POV**  
It was dark outside and you could tell it was summer because it only just turned dark and it's 10.30pm. My curfew is at midnight so I'm good for another hour but honestly this party I'm at is so boring I might go home early. Suddenly the music that was blasting a few seconds ago shuts off.

"What are you doing here Stilinski?" Jackson said pointing at me.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, you invited me" I said. Maybe he's just had too much to drink I mean I know that we are not that close but after what happened last year we considered ourselves friends and pack members.

"I would never invite an annoying idiot like you to my party" Jackson said. I can't believe he just said that.

"Yeah, why don't you just leave Stilinski, nobody wants you here" I heard Lydia say behind Jackson.

"I agree no one likes you" Isaac said coming closer to me. Followed by Danny.

"What's going on here?" I said panicking.

"Why did you have to be in our lives, we would be better off if you succeeded in your suicide attempt" I turned around, It was Scott, with Allison. Did Scott really just say that?

"Scott not you too, what the hell is going on?" I said, oh my god I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

"Don't you get it Stiles?" I turned back around, Derek was standing there. "Nobody what's you here, nobody what's you to be in their lives or the pack, do you know what my biggest regret in life is, not going out with Kate and her slaughtering my family, it's saving you" he said pointing at me the whole time.

Did you hear that, it was the sound of my heart smashing into a million pieces.

"Derek please don't say that, I love you" I shouted desperately.

Laughter filled the silence "what you think I care about how you feel, god what was I thinking about saving you, you know what I don't want you hear anymore, your ruining people's lives just by being here, just by breathing" Derek said, the tears started falling down my cheek.

"It's true" said a familiar voice said. It was my dad. "You killed your mother, it's your fault she's dead and now you're killing me" he shouted throwing a bottle at me. It missed me but only by a millimetre.

"It's time to put a stop to him ruining our lives, now I'm going to do what I have wanted to do since I met you, I'm going to rip your throat out" Derek said coming towards me.

"No stop it, Derek what's wrong, I love you" that didn't stop him, he pinned me to the ground, the pack surrounding me all with their claws out. "No stop it no, NO, NOOOOO".

"Stiles come on, Stiles wake up, Stiles ..." I opened my eyes and they met my dad's. I was drenched in sweat and tears.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded "are you okay?" He said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine now, thanks for waking me up" I said giving him a huge.

"I'm calling Derek" he said leaving the room.

"Why" I asked, why was he going to call Derek.

"You know why Stiles and so does he, the only time you don't have nightmares is when Derek's over" he grabbed my phone, "I'll be right back".

**Derek's POV**

I can't sleep, I can never sleep, unless I'm with Stiles, everything is better when I'm with Stiles. But I know that the sheriff wants Stiles to have more than just me in his life and I understand that so we usually only spend the night together about 4 times a week. If it was up to me I would spend every single second being with Stiles, talking to him, cuddling him, kissing him but unfortunately it's not so I settle with whatever I get.

"Ouch", I said trying to relax. My wolf has been going crazy for the past 10 minutes. What is up with him? **_Stiles is hurting, we need to be with him. _**I knew my wolf was missing Stiles but I couldn't do anything about it, I wish he would let me go to sleep. **_Stiles is hurting, he's having a nightmare, he needs us_**. I couldn't resist, Stiles needs me and I need him. I slipped on my jeans and a white t-shirt.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I looked at who it was. It was Stiles. I knew he needed me.

"Hey Derek its John" he heard in a worried voice.

"Stiles" I said that's all I have to say really because he knew what I meant.

"Yeah"

"I'll be right there" I said before hanging up. I quickly put my shoes on and walked to my car, I felt his pain so I decided to run instead to reach him quicker. It hurts me a lot seeing and hearing that Stiles was in pain. I mean he is my mate after all. But it does mean he can spend the night with him.

**Stiles POV**

I'm so scared, why am I so scared that my nightmares will come true.

"Derek's on his way" my dad said before hugging me and going back to bed. "Love you".

"Love you to dad" I said back. Good Derek's coming, now I can relax, everything was better when Derek was there. The world makes sense when Derek's there. I feel so much better when Derek's here. I went over to the window and unlocked it so he could get in. I sat back on the bed and waited for him, I didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Stiles" he whispered, "Are you okay?"

"I am now you're here" I whispered back. He took his shoes off and climbed into bed with me.

"That was really cheesy, you know that right?" he said wrapping his big arm around me.

"I know but you love it" I said putting my head on his chest.

"Yeah I do but promise you won't tell anyone, I've got a big bad Alpha reputation to protect" he whispered into my ear.

"I promise" I whispered back.

"What was your nightmare about, do you want to talk about it" he said tangling his fingers in my hair.

"The usually and thanks but I need to get so sleep, I've got counselling tomorrow" I said. There were a few moments of silence.

"Stiles"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said entwining our fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourite my story, Sterek part 1 – Not good enough._

_Some of Stiles thoughts and feelings were my own from no so long ago but I'm fine now, well not fine but better than I was._

**_I know Teen Wolf is American but I'm from Wales so please if there are words that I have got wrong, such as writing mobile phone _****_instead _****_of cell phone please tell me._**

**_I don't own teen wolf or any of its characters._**

**_And please review! Thanks :-D_**

**Chapter 2**

**Stiles POV**

I woke up spooning with Derek. I was the little spoon but I didn't mind I loved being the little spoon. I looked at the alarm clock, 6.30am. I would go back to sleep but I was too nervous. I'm seeing my counsellor today, I've been seeing her twice a week for almost a year now and I'm still nervous on those days. I don't see a reason to be, I mean she is an old friend of Derek's so she knows all about werewolf's and she's actually married to one so I don't have to worry about letting the werewolf secret slip and she has really been helping me. She listens and she understands what I went through and what I'm going through now. I decided to grab a quick shower before Derek wake up because no doubt he's going to offer me a lift to school and he's always whining about waiting for me in the mornings. I had a shower and was brushing my teeth. I'm not fully recovered yet, I still don't see myself as a guy that could be loved but I do believe that My dad and Derek love me no matter how annoying I am, so that's a start I suppose. After I brushed my teeth I went back into the room and Derek was already awake and dressed.

"Hey, I ran here last night so I'll go and get my car and then I drive you to school okay?" he said walking towards me.

"You know you don't have to, I'll just go in the Jeep" I said while picking out clothes for today. He was behind me and put his arms around me and squeezed. I love it when he does that, it's his way of showing he loves me.

"It's no problem and besides you have an appointment with Sophie today so I'll pick you from school and take you to her office and then I'll drive you home, okay" he said then he kissed me on the shoulder.

I turned around and kissed him on the lips and brushed my hand through his hair.

"I'll be right back" he said now climbing out of the window.

"You know that you can use the front door, my dad knows that you spent the night" I said putting my clothes on.

"I know that this way makes me look way cooler" he said winking at me.

**Derek's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the shower running, it's my own fault, I'm always nagging him to hurry up so he usually showers now when I'm sleeping. What day is it, oh its Tuesday, Stiles has counselling today. Well that got me smiling, I hated it when he was in school because I couldn't be with him but I get to pick him up today for his session with Sophie. I got dressed and told Stiles that I would take him and pick him up from school. It's an extra 30 minutes I get to spend with him so I really don't mind. I had to go pick up the car so I was climbing out the window.

"You know that you can use the front door, my dad knows that you spent the night" he said putting my clothes on.

"I know that this way makes me look way cooler" I said winking at him.

No honestly it's because I like to show off in front of him, and I can tell by his face he loves it, no matter how many times he denies it.

I got the car and drove to pick Stiles up and take him to school.

"Is it cool if we pick Scott and Allison up on the way" he said. He didn't look right, he looked pale and his heart was beating faster than usually. I like to think that it's because he's with me but I know that it's something else.

"Yeah sure" I said turning out of the drive way, "Stiles are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine why?" he answered a little too quick. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Okay it's just that I'm nervous for the session with Sophie", he said giving up. Why would he be nervous meting Sophie? We pulled up to Scott's drive way

"Why? What's wrong" I said putting my hand on his knee.

"I don't know, I'm always nervous when I meet here" He said picking my hand from his knee and entwining our fingers. I started laughing softly.

"What, did I say something funny" he said.

"No but your just ….. Adorable" I said. Wow, I have always thought Stiles was adorable but I've never actually called him that though. Scott and Alison go into the car silently, I barely noticed. My attention was on Stiles and his big brown sparkling eyes.

"Thanks I think" he said. God I couldn't resist I had to kiss him.

We got a disapproving noise from Scott but he knows that I couldn't resist because he knows that Stiles is my mate, in fact everyone knew that he was apart from Stiles.

The rest of the journey was silent but we didn't let go of each other until we were outside the school. Stiles got out of the car but his heartbeat was still faster than usually and he was still pale. I needed comfort him so I got out and met him on the other side.

"I'll see you later, 12.00 okay" I said holding his hands.

"Okay see you later" he said we kissed again and this time all I heard was girls giggling, we I did just kiss him in front of the school.

"I love you" he said, I loved it when he said it first I don't know why but I did.

"I love you too" I said giving him one more kiss.

**Stiles POV**

I really wished this day would go fast and with no surprise because I wanted it to go fast it went very, very slow. Danny, Jackson, Isaac and I worked on our history presentation but Danny and Isaac were too busy starting into each other's eyes and being all cute. I was very proud I made that happen I thought to myself.

"So Stiles you coming to practise later" Jackson said researching on the internet.

"No got to go see Sophie" I said. It's weird, about 18 months ago Jackson wouldn't even speak to me but now he's like one of my best friends.

"Oh okay, maybe we could all hang out on Thursday have a pack dinner or something" he said.

"Yeah okay, but why are you asking me, shouldn't you be asking Derek, he is the Alpha" I said sounding confused.

"Yeah but you're his mate, and we all know that you were the trousers in your relationship" he said, they all laughed softly. Mate what's a mate? I was just about to ask when the bell rang.

At 12.00 I saw Derek leaning against his car in the parking lot.

"Where are you going Stilinski?" I turned around. It's the couch, I really can't be bothered to deal with him right now.

"I have an appointment with my councillor now" I said trying not to sound frustrated.

"Who's picking you up?" why does he love sticking his nose in other people's business.

I'm going to regret this, it's just going to make me late "My boyfriend Derek, he standing over there waiting for me" I said pointing at him.

"Your.. gay" I knew it, I'm going to be late "I knew it, you've just got that look on you, make sure you're at practise tomorrow, I'm actually going to let you play" he said.

Ha ha I should have told him I was gay ages ago.

We drove to Sophie's office in silence.

"Are you still nervous?" he said pulling into a parking space.

"Yeah but I'm sure I'll be fine, I'll see you later" I said opening the car door.

"See you later" he said. I give him a peck on the cheek and went to see Sophie.

"Hey Stiles, I'll let Sophie know you're here" the receptionist said.

"Soph, your 12.30 is here" she spoke through the phone. "Okay go on through".

Sophie's office is small but she tries to decorate it so that her patients feel as comfortable as possible.

"Hey Stiles how are you today?" she said offering me a seat.

"Good thanks, how are you?" I said trying to make small talk.

"I'm very good thanks, I just found out that I'm pregnant so me and my husband are really happy. How's your dad, how's your mate?, how's Scott?" she said. There it is again, she said "mate" what is a mate.

"Umm there good, can I ask what is a mate?" I asked leaning forward.

Her face fell from a smile to an "oh no" sort of face.

"Oh Stiles I'm so sorry, I just assumed because you and Derek have been together for so long, oh Stiles I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" She said, she looked serious. Why was she saying sorry, what don't I know.

"Umm that's okay? what is a mate?" I asked curiously.

"Stiles really I don't want you to be set back with your counselling, you are doing so well" she seemed so concerned.

"No I need to know, people are always saying the word mate, what does it mean?" I asked, I tried not to sound angry but I think I sounded angry anyway.

"Okay, um a mate is something that a werewolf have. It's like a connection, a bond between themselves and another person, their mate. Such as I'm my husband's mate" she choked out, she really didn't want to tell me.

I'm getting really confused here. "So if a werewolf doesn't meet their mate what do they do?" I asked.

"They um, they …" she couldn't get here words out; she knows that they will probably hurt me.

"They what?" I said wanting her to spit it out.

"They settle for someone else, if they can't have their soul mate, they settle for second best" she whispered while looking at the floor.

I'm not Derek's mate; I'm just someone he is settling for before his mate comes along.

I feel sick.

**_I had a lot of trouble trying to explain stuff in this chapter. But a _****_summery_****_ would be that Derek knows that Stiles is his mate but has never said anything to Stiles, so Stiles thinks that he's not Derek's mate he thinks that Derek is just settling for him._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I've been worrying about my GCSE's, i didn't need to because I passed with flying colours but still its been stressful.**_

**_I know Teen Wolf is American but I'm from Wales so please if there are words that i have got wrong, such as writing mobile phone instead of cell phone please tell me._**

**_I don't own teen wolf or any of it's characters._**

**_and please review Thank :-D x_**

**Chapter 3**

**Stiles POV**

I feel like a ton of bricks just fell on me, I feel like I was just kicked in the face a 1000 times, I feel the one thing that I hoped never to feel again. I hate myself.

The rest of the session was filled with awkwardness. She had just told me that Derek will love someone or does already love someone more than me. She had told me that it doesn't matter how much I love Derek, he will never love me as much as I do him. But she had also told me the truth which is more than anyone else had done.

Derek picked me up just like he said he would but I was so sad that I could barely manage to say two words.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?, I know that you like me there on the nights that you see Sophie." He asked coming into my driveway.

"Umm… no that's okay I have a lot of thinking to do is I think it's best if I am alone tonight" I said hoping he would leave it there.

"Stiles are you okay? Did something happen in your meeting?" he said looking worried.

"No of course not, she just gave me some things to think about, and I think I would think better if I was alone" it didn't seem like such a good lie but he nodded so at least it worked.

"See you tomorrow" I said exiting the car, I was trying to get out of there so fast that I didn't give him change to so say anything back.

Luckily none of what I said or what Sophie said in that meeting can be repeated to Derek because of patient confidentiality or something. I have a lot of thinking to do, I mean what am I going to do, I don't want to lose Derek but I love him too much for him to settle for me. Should I stay with him which would make me unhappy knowing that I'm second best or should I break up with him and be alone again. Either way I lose but it's not about me it's about Derek. Should I release him so he can go find his mate or should I stay with him because he is also alone.

I got out my phone and text Derek, Sent, I can't go back now. I've decided that I'm going to decide what to do when I see him next. The next time I see him I decide either to stay with him forever or to set him free.

**Derek's POV**

What did Sophie do to him, he has barley said two words to me and I can feel it, he's upset and stressed out.

"Stiles are you okay? Did something happen in your meeting?" I said knowing that I probley won't get a straight answer.

He said that nothing happened and that he has a lot to think about so he wants to be alone. I don't think he should be alone when he feeling like this but what can I do, if he wants to be alone I should let him.

I grinned, Just because he wants to be alone doesn't mean I have to be.

I waited until he went into the house before backing out of the driveway and speeding home. I dropped off my car and waited until around 10.00 and ran back to Stiles house. I didn't make a habit out of it but sometimes when I wasn't allowed to sleep over Stiles because of his dad and I really needed to I would climb onto the roof and sleep on there so I could be close to Stiles and hear him breath and hear him talk in his sleep. I hear him mumbling to himself but I cant really figure out what he is saying but I do know that he's thinking hard and to stressed and upset to go to sleep. I wish I could do something to make it better but he wanted to go through whatever it is alone and I respect that.

About half an hour later I got a text from him saying

From Stiles

"_Hang around after school at your house tomorrow? x :-D" _

I texted back "_Sure, can't wait 3 xxx"_

Well at least he was feeling a little better and didn't want to be alone anymore. Maybe he'll tell me what's going on. I fell into a deep sleep knowing I wasn't far away from Stiles.

_**Mixed POV'S**_

**BOLD = DEREKS POV**

_ITALIC = STILES POV_

_I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I actually slept. That usually doesn't happen unless Derek is nearby. I got up and got ready for school. I still had no idea what to do but I am just going to do what I decided last night. I'll decide when I see him._

**I woke up and almost fell off the roof; I forgot I was up here. I heard Stiles getting ready for school. He seemed a bit happier but still he's stressing about something. **

_School was good but the pack was acting weird, they won't as cheerful as they usually are._

"_Danny, is everything okay?" I asked._

"_Yeah, sure why wouldn't it be" he said I'm still not convinced._

"_Because the whole pack is acting weird and that's including you" I said. His face fell._

"_It's nothing, really Stiles, you really need to stay out of it" he said slamming the locker door and walking away._

_I pretty much asked everyone in the pack why they were acting so weird but everyone got so defensive and stormed off. What was it?, did I do something wrong?_

_After school I was really nervous, the times had come. Decision time. I got out of my jeep and saw Derek sitting on his doorstep waiting. Oh my god what am I going to do?_

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked. No I wasn't. I looked into his big brown eyes and I knew what I had to do._

"_Yeah, Derek we need to talk" I said I can't believe I was doing this._

"_About what?" he asked._

"_About us, I can't …. I can't do it any…. anymore. I think… think we need to bre… break up" I choked out. I had to do it, I loved him too much to let him settle for me. I want him to be happy with his mate, the one he truly loves._

"_Stiles, you don't me….. you don't mean that" I hear him say under his sobs._

"_I'm sorry, I don't want to be in….. your life anymore" I said walking backwards towards my jeep. I was holding back the tears. He needed to believe me. I took off in my jeep and waited until we were far away from each other before I burst into tears. I did the right thing, I'm not his mate._

**My day was okay but I was looking forward to spending the afternoon with Stiles. I waited on the doorstep for him and found that I was grinning when I saw his blue Jeep pull up the driveway.**

"_**Hey, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't look happy. I didn't get an answer straight away, he was just staring at me.**_

"_**Yeah, Derek we need to talk" he said looking at the ground.**_

"_**About what?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**About us, I can't …. I can't do it any…. anymore. I think… think we need to bre… break up" he choked out. What, this cant be happening. He was my mate, my soul mate. I looked at his face, he meant it.**_

"_**Stiles, you don't me….. you don't mean that" I said unsuccessfully holding back my sobs.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I don't want to be in….. your life anymore" he said walking backwards towards his jeep. He drove off. I was going to stop him but I was so weak. His words were so painful. I could barely stand up anymore. He was my mate.**_

**A few pain filled hours later, the whole pack and Sophie piled into my house urgently.**

"**What are you lot doing here? Leave now!" I shouted, yeah I was a bit harsh but I just lost my mate, I was allowed to be.**

"**Dude we got something important to tell you" Oh fine, whatever. I gestured my hand to say carry on. "It's about that weird smell that we have been smelling, we figured out it's Victor, the one that tried to kill you two years ago" He spat out.**

"**What no that's impossible" I said. We killed him.**

"**Well he confronted Isaac and told him that he's coming after your mate, Stiles" What he's after Stiles.**

"**Where is he anyway, he told me he was going to be with you this afternoon" Danny said looking confused.**

"**Oh I don't know, he came here and stayed here for just enough time to tell me that he doesn't love me and wants nothing more to do with me" I said hoping none of the pain realised how painful it was just to say that.**

"**Dude that can't be true he loves you more than anything" Scott said not believing what he heard.**

_**Sophie was about to say something but then stopped and started again "Oh no, this is all my fault, Derek don't listen to what Stiles said, he does love you" She said holding her head. What did she mean by that?**_

"_**Oh yeah how do you know?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.**_

"_**I'm going to lose my job for this but Stiles believes that because you never mentioned it to him that he's not your mate and that …. You were settling for him, Why would he think that?" she paused. "Derek don't you see he broke up with you because he couldn't stand the thought of you setting on him. He loves you too much for that"**_

_**So he really does love me, "Wait did you say that Victor is going after Stiles?" I panicked.**_

"_**Yeah so we got to go fin ….." Allison got cut off by my cell phone ringing.**_

_**It says Stiles**_

_**I answer It "Stiles we…." I got cut off.**_

"_**Well, well, well, I haven't heard that voice in about …. Two years, I have Stiles here, im sure he would love to say hello but hes a little …. tied up right now" a mans voice spoke, Its Victor.**_

"_**If you have hurt him in anyway, ill rip your throat out with my teeth" I screemed into the phone.**_

"_**Ha ha ha okay, but first you've got find me. I see you haven't claimed your mate yet Derek, why ever not he so cute. Ill give you an hour to find us because I'm feeling generous. Ask me what happens if you don't find us in time" he said in a manly voice.**_

"_**What?" I asked. I already knew the answer. He was going to kill him.**_

"_**Your mate becomes my mate, and when the hour is up im going to claim him so you can't, if you late he will never be your mate. Hey that rhymed let me try another, im going to fuck him to claim him and because of the werewolf law you will never be able to touch him again, well that didn't rhymed but it sure hurt didn't it?" no I cant let him claim Stiles, its true I wouldn't even be able to shake his hand again. That's why I never metioned about mates to Stiles because it means he wouldn't have the choice to leave, he would be mine forever. Even though I want that I wanted him to have a choice so that he could leave if he wanted to. **_

_**And now I'm going to lose him forever.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I have had a bit of writers bloke. but thanks for all your reviews.**

**I know Teen Wolf is American but I'm from Wales so please if there are words that i have got wrong, such as writing mobile phone instead of cell phone please tell me.**

**I don't own teen wolf or any of it's characters.**

**and please review Thank :-D x**

Chapter 4

**Derek's POV**

"Derek, Derek, who is that? what did they say?" Scott asked in a worried tone.

"Its him… it's Victor" I said hanging up the phone. "He's got Stiles" I paused "He's going to hurt him" I screamed while punching the wall. Ouch probably wasn't the best idea.

My phone buzzed again. Stiles. "What?" I shouted in an angry tone.

"You hung up on me, come on Derek I'm not that mean, i'm going to give you clue" I said nothing. All I was thinking about is frightened, tied up Stiles and what's going to happen to him. "I have been watching you for a while Derek, the clue is realisation, your welcome, the clock is ticking" he said before hanging up.

I told everyone what Victor had said leaving out the part where he's going to rape him to get to me. Everyone started racking their brains about the clue he gave us. Realisation, what the hell does that mean. I have no idea, no one has so we decide to split up and try tracking his sent instead.

We tried but its like his sent has disappeared, we can't smell him anywhere, but we keep trying. I do realise that the only way we are going to save him is by figuring out the clue.

28 minutes, 27 minutes 59, 27 minutes 58, 27 minutes 57, 27 minutes 56, 27 minutes 55, what the hell am i going to do, i can't live unless he's my mate. My wolf will die because we can't touch him. I can't let him hurt Stiles, no not my Stiles.

Realisation what the hell does that mean, I can't do it, I can't save him. My poor Stiles, he's going to be hurt because of me, I don't think I can live without him no scratch that I defiantly can't live without him. You know the first time I saw him I thought that he was cute but then he opened his mouth and he was so annoying but I always felt protective over him. I have saved his life before loads of times but I can't save him from being hurt now. He's even saved my life before like when he helped me with the silver bullet, ok Scott helped as well but Stiles was the one that would of had to cut my arm off if it didn't work and of douse when he kept my up in the pool for hours when Jackson was surrounding us. That was the moment I noticed why I felt protective about him because i loved him. When he announced that he was leaving the pack last year my heart broke into a million pieces because the pack was the only reason that i had for touching and talking to him and he was taking it away."WAIT" I screamed to the pack.

"What Derek, what's wrong?" Lydia shouted.

"We killed well we thought we killed Victor before the whole nonsense with Jackson right?" I asked pacing, with ideas running around in my head.

No one answered "RIGHT?" i screamed again.

"Yes Derek, but what has it got to do with Stiles?" Scott asked looking confused.

I didn't answer I just ran straight passed him and everyone else, i know where he is, I KNOW WHERE HE IS.

14 minutes 34, 14 minutes 33. Victor has been watching us for 2 years so he knows all about me and Stiles. Our first kiss, when Stiles realised that he loved me and where I realised that I was in love with Stiles. Realisation. I realised I was in love with Stiles at the pool. Thats where he is, at the pool

**Stiles POV**

Where am I, why am I tied up, why is it so dark, where's Derek, whats happening?

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP" i screamed.

"Did someone call for help?" a familiar voice said.

The lights came on and i saw a figure, I waited for my eyes to go back to normal and then I looked at it. I recognise him. It's Victor.

"No, thats impossible, your dead" I said. I had so many questions running though my head. Why am I here at the pool?, how is Victor alive, wheres Derek?

"Stiles will you stop thinking so hard, your going me a headache" he said coming closer.

"Good, I'm glad" I whispered but he heard me.

"Well thats not a nice way to talk to the person who is going to be your mate is it" he said. He's joking right, he has to be JOKING.

"We need to work on your manners if your going to be mine forever now don't we" he said smiling.

"Why am I tied up and wheres Derek?" I shouted.

"Derek is at home, he doesn't care about you Stiles, your nothing to him but in about 8 minutes your going to be something to me, your going to be my mate" he said laughing and grinning.

"Ill never be your mate so just let me go" i argued.

"oh yes you will, and if you won't let me clam you willingly then I'll have to do it by force" he said, tears started running down my face, I knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Oh don't cry this is a happy thing your going to be stuck with me forever, why wouldn't you want that" he said still smiling.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"That doesn't concern you, now I see that i gonna have to train you to do as I say and behave, which we will start in 3 minutes 21 seconds" he said walking into a different room.

My crying became heaver and I was shaking like mad knowing whats coming for me, Im tied up and I'm next to a full pool. I'm not living my life with him and in a few minutes I won't have a choice. But i do now, I know what I have to do.

I move myself right to the edge of the pool.

"I love you Derek" was the last thing I said before plunging myself into the water. I was sinking to the bottom and a few seconds later everything went black.

**Sorry that it's not that much but as I said in the beginning ****I've**** sort of got writers bloke, next chapter will be up soon, ****thanks**** please ****review :-D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry for the wait, i ****haven't**** been well but ****I'm a bit better now and ready to write. Thank you for all your support as well**

**_I know Teen Wolf is American but I'm from Wales so please if there are words that i have got wrong, such as writing mobile phone instead of cell phone please tell me._**

**_I don't own teen wolf or any of it's characters._**

**_and please review Thank :-D x_**

Chapter 5

**Derek's POV**

I have to save him, I have to save him. I kept running, not stopping but I knew that the werewolf's in the pack were following me.I've already decided that if he hurts Stiles and I can't have him then I won't be able to live with myself. I'm going to ask Scott to kill me so he can be the Alpha and look after the pack.

I arrive at the pool and the place is huge, I'm never going to find him in time. I can hear Stiles, he's crying. He's so sad but he's moving.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, Mr Derek Hale, I was worried you weren't going to make it, oh and you brought some friends, now you can all see the show, the shoe that involves me taking care of someone you all care about, a boy that you a..."

"I love you Derek" I heard a voice say, it's Stiles.

SPLASH

This caught Victor off guard so I attacked him and held him to the floor.

"Take care of him" I said to the rest of the pack and started running towards the swimming pool.

I saw Stiles in the pool but he's not moving. I jumped in after him forgetting that I can't actually swim. I never told anyone that apart from Stiles.

By some miracle I got him out but he wasn't breathing. I started CPR but it wasn't working.

"Come on Stiles, come on baby stay with me" I sobbed while preforming CPR.

Cough cough, Stiles was coughing, he was alive. I couldn't help myself I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him.

"Hey sourwolf, I thought you pulled me out of the water so I could breath" he crocked.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy your alive" I say releasing him but still holding him.

The rest of the pack pilled in and I helped Stiles to his feet.

"Sorry we'll leave you to it" Jackson said with and embarrassed look on his face.

"Thanks guys" I said, I really need to talk to him.

"No it's okay, Derek, I'm sorry" Stiles heart quickened "Thanks for saving me but I meant what I said, I don't want to be with you" a tear fell from his face.

The rest of the pack left anyway "no Stiles I know why your saying this because you think your not my mate, Stiles" my frown turned into a grin "Stiles you are my mate"

More Tears were falling from his eyes " Derek I know your just saying that, I love you too much to let you settle for me" he said walking towards me.

He kissed me, just a quick peck on the lips but it had loads of emotion.

"If you love me like you always say you do then do me a favour and go and find them, your mate and be happy, do that for me" he said walking towards the door.

"But .." I said being cut off.

"I know, I know" he says leaving.

I was going to go after him but then something grabbed my leg. Victor.

"I'll be back Derek Hale, I'll be ba" then he collapsed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles won't talk to me, he won't answer my phone calls, answer my messages and won't come out of the house when I'm outside. The sheriff has to accept his sons wishes of not wanting to see me but he still lets me in when Stiles is at school and updates me about everything about Stiles.

It's 2.30am and I'm outside Stiles house.

"Go away Derek" Stiles shouted out of the window.

I never tried face to face contact after that but I hadn't slept in days, I can't if he's not next to me. I was even more unhappy now than before I meet him. I have been a little harsh with the pack but I can't help it.

**Stiles POV**

Darkness thats all I could see is darkness. I knew I was going to die.

"Come on Stiles, come on baby stay with me" a familiar voice said. I must be in heaven because that was Derek's voice.

I opened my eyes and they met Derek's eyes and then he squeezed me tight. He saved me but nothing has changed. Im still not his mate, it doesn't matter what he says, i know he's lying.

God must hate me because here I am again telling Derek to stay away from me when all I want is for him to hold me and never let go. It hurt me the first time i did this now its killing me.

After that night I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. The only time i went out is when I went to school and then I would come back and do nothing until the next day.

Im still friends with the pack and the pack are still friends with me but I still don't go out with them no matter how much they beg me. Derek still stands outside my house just watching it and he still text's and rings. I have changed my number 3 times but because of the pack he always manages to get the new one, one night I opened my window and told his straight to go away and I haven't seen his since.

"Hey Stiles, whats up?" Jackson said coming into the window.

"Nothing much,just chilling, what about you?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing really just wanted to cheek on you before I go to training" he said walking towards me. I could see that his hand has dried blood on it.

"Jackson what happened to your hand?" I asked holding his hand up.

"Oh nothing just a bunch of guys I was talking to called you a queer and they laughed so I punched the guy in the face and told the rest of them to leave you alone" he said looking embarrassed.

"Um thanks I guess but why did you do that, won't they hassle you now?" I asked, wow I never thought Jackson would do that.

"Not if they know whats good for them no but your one of my best friends Stiles ofcouse I'm going to stick up for you" he said. I hugged him, he pulled back quickly.

"Sorry" I said, I was so embarrassed.

"No don't be, as I said your one of my best friends I don't mind hugging you but Ive got training now and If I smell like you Derek will kill me" he said moving towards the window. just the mention of his name almost brought me to tears, "Sorry, We can hang around later though after training maybe watch a movie?" he asked climbing out of the window.

"Yeah sure, have fun at training" I said happily,

"yeah okay ha" he said sarcastically.

A few hours later I had a knock at the door, it was Jackson again.

"Hey, why didn't you use the window?" I asked curiously.

"I'm far too sore to climb, i only just made it her" he said leaning against the door frame. He looked terrible, bags under his eyes he looks like he could just collapse any second.

"Dude what happened to you?" I asked helping him upstairs onto the bed.

"I just came back from training that was lead by a heartbroken alpha, what do you think happened?" he was just kidding but I still felt some guilt. It was my fault that he was like this, I broke his heart but it was for the best.

"He's still taking it out on you guys, I'm sorry" I said.

"No don't be sorry Stiles, it was my fault, the only reason he was like that was because he could smell you on me it was my own fault for visiting you before training instead of after, but I still don't understand why you two don't just work it out" He said while rubbing his akin musicals

"You know why Jackson" I said feeling a little annoyed that he brought it up.

"Yeah sorry, hey do you mind if I sleep here tonight, I cant be bothered to go home?"

"Yeah sure" I said going to get the spare blanket and pillow from the other room.

When i came back Jackson was flat out in my bed. I got into bed with him by my side, this made me really miss Derek. His sent, his big muscled arms around me, his … WAIT STILES SNAP OUT OF IT!, your doing what's best for the both of you, you have to stay away from him even if what you want is the complete opposite.

A few hours later I woke up to a phone going off, its Jackson's.

"Hello" Jackson groaned.

"Why?"

"What is he thinking? its the middle of the night"

"Scott, um …. I'm sort of sleeping in Stiles's house"

"He'll kill me if I show up smelling of Stiles"

"Okay, okay I'll be there in 15"

"Okay, bye"

He got up and started to get his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" i asked still not fully awake.

"Um.. Scott needs me, I've got to go" he said doing his laces

"Don't you mean Derek needs you, I don't have to be a were wolf to know when your lying" he looked at me "Sorry dude"

"its okay he is still your alpha, I understand" I said sitting up.

"I know you do but every time I mention the name Derek, your heart rate increases, I know you still love him, so its easer if I barley mention him" he said. He hugged me and said "thank you" and was gone.

**Derek's POV**

One night it was 3.04am and I still couldn't sleep. I have to do something. I got put my phone and texted everyone (apart from Stiles) calling a pack meeting.

"Derek what the hell are we doing here at 3.30 in the morning?" Scott complained.

"Yeah, we've got school tomorrow. I had to sneak out" Danny complained.

"I need your help to prove to Stiles that I love him and that he's my mate" I begged.

"Derek, I'm sorry, we have all seen him and he said "I love him to much for him to settle" nothing is convincing him that he's your mate" Jackson said looking sorry.

"I have an idea, I've been thinking about it for a while but I need everyone's help, so will you?" I said practley begging them

They all nodded.


End file.
